Just to See You Smile
by Solomonssavior
Summary: Yuuram. It's a little longer that a drabble... Set to Tim Mcgraw's song- Just to See You Smile! Romance/General/Seriousness later on... Wrote these awhile ago. Hope you like it. I suck at summaries... Rated T for safety.
1. Never Tell You No

Just To See You Smile

Chapter 1: Never tell you no.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou... I just write for the fandom... A LOT! I also don't own the song _Just To See You Smile By: Tim McGraw. _I don't even know Tim McGraw so this song is definitely his.

A/N: This is my second KKM out of my three stories. And I'll be starting another Naruto as soon as I finish Ideas but I'm not posting that one right off the bat. I'm going to wait a little... But this idea just came to me and it's a song fic. So I just had to write it because I got some inspiration for it. Even if I don't post it which I may, I just have to write these weird sad little things down. And this is sad... by the way. Go check out this song. Please R&R. Oh and chapters will be posted every day. There are only five.

_~*~_

_You always had an eye for things that glittered_

_but I was far from being made of gold. _

_I don't know how I scraped up the money._

_~*~_

"We can't have a daughter Yuuri. Your only in your late teens. She's eleven. We'll never pull it off. I'm not made of money and neither are you. Don't spoil yourself rotten like an idiotic king."

"Of course we can. Your in your eighty's. She's adorable and all alone. Look at her smile at you Wolf, she's practically made of sunshine. In a few days, you'll glitter from all the light shining on you."

"Eighty's is pretty young here, thank you very much! Will your mother allow you to have a daughter?" _I don't glitter you moron._

"Sure she will. As long as she's not an actual grandmother, she'll be fine. She likes children."

"I just can't stop you, can I?" _Damn it. Don't look at me like that. You know you'll win._

"No you can not. Does that mean you accept it?"

"Fine. You can go tell my mother and yours."

"YIPPEE! Come on Greta. Lets go meet ex-y sexy Queen! Oh and Wolfram, by the way."

"What?"

"You're old. You being with me; well, you're practically a pedophile." Yuuri laughed then turned and ran as far and fast as he could with the little girl trailing behind him.

"No I'm not! Get your ass back here and say that again!!!! I DARE YOU, WIMP!"

_~*~_

_I just never could quite tell you no._

_~*~_


	2. Leaving Shin Makoku

Just To See You Smile

Chapter 2- Leaving Shin Makoku

Disclaimer: Not my song; not my series. Tim Mcgraw's song is featured. _Just to See You Smile._

A/N: I love this song and this is such an awesome and short fanfic. Makes me so happy after the monster I just wrote! Hope you like this happy chapter. Only because the next one isn't so happy. Just a quick warning.R&R Plz.

_~*~_

_Just like when you were leaving Amarillo_

_To take that new job in Tennessee_

_And I quit mine so we could be together._

_~*~_

"Yuuri you don't have to go." Wolfram pleaded.

"But I need to be at home. With my mother, my friends, my family. When I need Shin Makoku I can come back or Shinou will let me."

"But you being alone worries me Yuuri. I wish you'd just let me protect you, you wimp."

"Well I don't know what you want me to do Wolfram. Throw away my life because you feel you need me here. I was there first." _You said that out of frustration. Not dislike of me._

"Then I'll come with you."

"What?"

"I'll resign my position as a field solider for the time being and travel to earth to protect my fiancée and king. To stay by your side should you need me. It's my duty."

"You'll really come with me for as long as I need you? I couldn't ask you to do that. You love being a solider."

"You really don't need to ask. When you come back to be a king, I can come back to be your guardsman. On Earth, I'll just be your fiancée." Yuuri's smile grew and brightened as he threw his arms around Wolfram.

"Thank you so much Wolf. Come on, we can go to your room and I'll help you pack then we can tell Gwendal and Cheri-sama. But I'm not gay on Earth. Do you need to be my fiancée publicly? It's so embarrassing."

"You're embarrassed of me?"

Yuuri pulled away. "That's not fair. It's more normal on Shin Makoku than there. Can't we just be friends. It's easier that way anyways." Wolfram laughed. "What?"

"Ouch, Yuuri. I think we should just be friends, because it's easier that way. Really? I think you just broke up with me." Yuuri started laughing.

Such a beautiful smile. I'm glad that my presence provoked such a look on his face.

_~*~_

_I can't forget the way you looked at me._

_~*~_


	3. Walk Away

Just To See You Smile.

Chapter 3- Walk Away.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. It's sad to say so don't bring it up

A/N-This is where everything starts going to hell for this relationship. I love this paring so my goal is to make me cry cuz then I'll know that die-hard Yurram fans will weep.

_~*~_

_When you said time was all you really needed._

_I walked away and let you have your space. _

_Cuz leaving didn't hurt me near as badly_

_As the tears I saw rolling down your face._

_~*~_

"I don't know Wolf. I need some time to myself. Just to think about this."

"What do you mean? Yuuri I-- just don't understand." _Please don't cry._ "Don't cry, Yuuri. I'll go. Back to Shin Makoku. If you're that mad at me please stay here and come back when your ready." _You'll kill me doing that Yuuri. You know that. _

"I'm not mad! Alright, I promise I'll go back later when my head's on straight."

"I don't understand why I have to go though, Yuuri. It's not fair."

"Exactly. That's the problem. You just don't understand..." _Seeing you look like you could cry when you say that; it makes me so miserable. I'll leave if it means you'll stop._

"I'm trying to! You're the one who's not letting me! If you'd just explain why!"

Yuuri's eyes overflowed then and his voice became hollow."It just doesn't work anymore. I can't explain why. Not now. It's too much to deal with right now. I'll find you later when I've decided about 'us' for myself."

_If it's about us then you shouldn't need to decide alone, Damn it! You just look so pathetic like that Yuuri. It's not right. Just because someone from here saw you with me? Found out that your gay? It's not fair. If this is the only way to make your crying stop. Because it's the only way is more accurate._

"I'll see you later, Yuuri."

_~*~_

_As the tears I saw rolling down your face._

_~*~_


	4. I'd Lie

Just To See You Smile.

Chapter 4- I lie

Disclaimer: I don't own this song nor this series. I just love both so this story popped into my head out of nowhere.

A/N: So yeah, I think I'll hate this chapter the most but for some reason I feel an overwhelming urge to finish this and so the only way to get that out of my system is to do so. R&R plz.

_~*~_

_And yesterday I knew just what you wanted_

_when you came walking up to me with him._

_So I told you that I was happy for you_

_~*~_

"You're okay with this. I thought me having a different_ female_ fiancée would upset you. Or you'd kill me. I'll even listen to you if you need to vent or cry Wolfram." _Idiot. You're the last person I'd want to talk to. I just can't believe you brought her to meet me. How could you be so... no, cruel doesn't fit. More like clueless._

"Of course, I'M okay. I'm not a wimp like you. As long as your fine I am. Why would I be sad?"

"Well.... I was put under the impression that you were in love with me the last time I asked you to... …. ….leave me alone." D_on't look at me. I'm half tempted to tell the truth. I love you which is why I can lie. I'm the only one here who has to hurt. You don't need to. I'll just turn around and walk away casually._

"I love you more like my brother than like a lover. You should now that. If your happy then naturally I'll be happy for you. I better get an invite to the wedding. Even if it's on Earth. Like hell I'd miss it. Bye, Yuuri." _I'm a terrible liar._ _Save crying. Do it tonight when your alone. Because you won't be in Yuuri's room. You'll be alone. What a nice change that'll be.... _He ran to his room and locked his door then let his back slide down the door he just locked.

_I love you so I hope you're at least happy now. Even if I'm I could just go back in time and admit how much I need him..... No, not even then would I tell the truth. He'd hurt because he hurt me. I can't let him be sad. I'd still lie through my teeth. _

_~*~_

_and given the chance I'd lie again._

_~*~_


	5. Happy Endings

Just To See You Smile

Chapter 5- Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Just To See You Smile or the series Kyou Kara Maou. I just love both!

A/N: I couldn't leave it like that. I'm a WolframXYuuri fangirl. So this will be an idealistic, fluffy, and an overall romantic trash ending. What can I say, I'm a teenage girl so that's basically what I live for. This might be a bit long, but it's the final chapter. Thanks for reading!

_~*~_

_Just to see you smile_

_I'd do anything_

_That you wanted me to_

_When all is said and done _

_I never count the cost _

_it's worth all that's lost_

_~*~_

"Why are you guys being so weird. Conrad? Gwendal? Hello! Is anyone home?" Gwendal glared.

"Conrad, I have something to attend to. Maybe you can deal with him. I can't right now." He walked out.

Yuuri stared after him. "I don't get it. What're you guys so mad at me for?"

"Yuuri-Heika,excuse me, I honestly never thought you be this stupid. We're mad because of Wolfram! He's being so unselfish with you and not only do you not appreciate it, you dump the girl you were going out with. You dumped him for her!"

"I don't know how you could say that Conrad. I asked him for permission. He told me he was fine with it. Said he loved me like he loves you! I gave him a chance to be with me and he told me he loved me like a brother! What was I supposed to do?"

"Do you know why he'd ever say that when he really loves you."

"No clue."

"Wolfram didn't want you to feel forced to stay with him. He's been crying a lot. He wants to be with you. He loves you more than anyone."

"Why would he lie to me and tell me it was fine then?!"

"He loves you. He was putting you first. He wanted you to be happy Yuuri. He didn't want you to feel trapped by the engagement even if his pride fought him with that last one. Take your pick."

Realization dawned on Yuuri's face. "What should I do?! I really... love... I do, don't I? I'm in love with Wolfram?"

"You finally got it! It took you long enough."

"Okay. Tell me what I should do?! What if he doesn't like me anymore. I've never made him happy."

"Go tell him. See what happens. You'll make him smile." For some reason, see Wolfram smile a real, completely without bitter, happy smile made Yuuri excited beyond reason. "You look jumpy now Heika."

"Right. I have to go now, Conrad. I need to go see Wolfram smile."

Conrad assumed a smug smile. "And why is that?"

"OH.... I dunno. Just to see him smile, I guess. It's so pretty." Yuuri ran off to find Wolfram to start another fight by calling Wolfram pretty so he could make him smile by calling him loved.

_~*~_

_Just To See You Smile._

_~*~_


End file.
